YouAholic
by BadBoy12
Summary: James Wants to know if he's gay...and the only available gay man is Logan. And that's just how James wants it. Title makes no sense but i love that song by Girls' Generation! Dedicated to Panda-Boo16
1. YouAholic Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to Panda-Boo16! I owe her a story after she made me one! I hope you like it! And Facespace isn't real lmao idk where I heard it from but I used it so I give credit to that person**

**Note: I do not own BTR, and btw the beginning of the story is kind of a filler, where it tells you the entire story until where the story begins. Hope you enjoy**

James plopped onto his bed letting out a huge sigh. He was out of it today, even though today was the day James made the winning touchdown in football today. Now don't get him wrong, he was excited…it's just what happened afterwards that got him all confused. When James went to the locker room to change, he saw boys with six-pack abs, sexy tans, small and large cocks, and for some weird reason, James favorite, looking at all the nice asses that the other players had. He sighed another sigh as he remembered the large 10 inch boner he had while in the locker room.

See, James always knew he was different, but he used to think that it was he was more athletic then the rest of the boys, seeing as he played almost every sport, but as he got older, he realized what it really was that set him apart…..he was attracted to his own gender. He realized this in seventh grade when he kissed Stephanie Montgomery, the hottest girl in his grade….and that kiss was absolutely disgusting for him. Seventh grade was also the first year when all the boys shared a locker room and James's first experience with a bunch of naked boys left an imprint in his mind. But James was known as the ladies man, and to try to prove to himself that he wasn't gay, he had sex with Stephanie during his sophomore year in high school, and of course Stephanie said it was amazing, but James never felt that spark.

But James has never been with a guy, he knew he was gay, he just didn't know how to prove it. If rumors went around that James likes guys, he would get pounded on everyday in the locker room, made fun of everyday buy the jocks and the cheerleaders, and probably even the math nerds. James "The Ladies Man" Diamond is gay? That would be the question for years if it ever spread around. And even if James were gay, there weren't any other gay juniors in his grade, no gay seniors, and no gay sophomores and there probably were gay freshman, but it would be very weird to go with one of them.

James suddenly remembered, there was a gay junior, and his name was Logan Mitchell. Logan had always attracted James, and he couldn't believe that he forgot about him. Logan was shortish, had spiked black hair, sorta built body and had a kind of nerdy-gay style to him, he always hung out with 3 other girls by the name of Maribel, Jeanette and Monica who were all by the way, also juniors. Logan had been with other guys before, but they were always out of town, unlike James, who had never been with another guy in his life.

Suddenly it hit James; Logan was the key into knowing if he was gay. He knew a kiss wouldn't be enough, seeing as how he had sex with a woman, he needed to know by having sex with a man….and the only man that he knew was available was of course, Logan. And he knew the perfect way how to get Logan with him.

See it was told around the school the Logan had a crush on a guy on the football team. Everyone thought it was Kendall Schmidt, because Kendall was known for talking to Logan. But James knew that Logan had a thing for him…how? He wasn't sure, but he knew something was up when Logan sent him a friend invite on facespace. Logan never really sent friend requests, but when he did, you knew he had some special feeling for that person. And facespace was the way to get to Logan.

James hopped off his bed and ran straight to his computer. He logged on facespace and scrolled down the long list of people online to chat. He scrolled down until he clicked on "Logan "Love me the men" Mitchell." James slowly typed.. "Hi"

Logan commented fast "Hey"

"_How are you?"_

"_Not to sound rude, but why are you chatting with me?"_

"_haha well idk, I just wanted to get to know new people."_

"_You do realize that im gay?"_

"_What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_Well nothing really, im glad your not judging"_

"_Well I just wanted to ask you if you were going to Emily Hastings's Party on tomorow?"_

"_Yeah I'm probably going with Maribel, Jeanette and Monica, mis amigas"_

"_Well then I'll see you there, and don't be afraid to say hi, ;)"_

"_Allright, I won't Man :P"_

"_See you later Logan."_

James smiled widely. Finally tomorrow would be the day when James would finally discover his sexuality! If everything went smoothly, maybe James and Logan would get together, but if it didn't work out…James had no clue what to do. He looked at his clock. "12:32? Well I need to built up energy for tomorrow." He smirked as he fell on his bed, knocking out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Tomorrow would be a busy day indeed.

**So yeah, this is my first M story and my first story! Don't worry the next chapter will be full of smut, slash, man on man, Logan and James, gay sex, so be ready for it!**


	2. YouAholic Chapter 2

_Note: So iv'e decided to make this a three-shot after a loooooong writers block! So I hope you enjoy chapter 2! It's a Truth or dare, confession chapter! Its a short chapter! so enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: You're the gin inside my tonic, Why? No Doubt I'm a you-aholic**

James stepped into the crowed house, wearing a tight black shirt, a white belt with torn blue jeans and nice black Nike shoes**. **He tilted his head looking for the boy he would experiment with, Logan Mitchell; he knew if he found Maribel, Jeanette and Monica, he would find Logan in a snap. But this house was a two story mansion, with about 50 rooms and like 500 people or more inside this house. "Well….." He began sarcastically, "This is going to be fun"

After an hour of searching, James finally found Logan, standing alone. James looked around him and saw that Maribel was flirting with the football quarterback, Dallas. Jeanette was making out with some dude on the couch and Monica was nowhere to be seen. James knew that this was the time to talk to Logan. He pushed through the crowd until he tapped Logan on the shoulder. Logan turned around with a jump.

"Shit James…"He began with a hand on his chest, "You scared the crap out of me!"

James looked Logan up and down; Logan was wearing a gray V neck shirt, with kind of saggy faded blue jeans, and with white sneakers. James was practically drooling after seeing Logan dressed like this. James was about to speak when a loud pop song came blaring on the speakers

"How are you Logan?" James tried to yell over the song

'What?" Logan screamed back

"I SAID HOW ARE YOU?" James tried to yell even louder.

"

WHAT?" Logan screamed back. James whipped out his phone and began to text. Logan's phone vibrated and he read a text from James saying "_Do you want to go to a room to talk better?"_ Logan looked at the taller boy and nodded his head. They began to walk to and up the staircase, where practically millions of rooms. James assumed by the number of open and closed doors, that if the door was closed…it was occupied; if the door was open…it was free. James followed Logan to an open room. The room walls were brown, with a tannish brownish carpet, and a large Queen sized bed. "_Perfect" _James thought to himself. Logan and James took a seat on the perfectly good bed.

The room was filled with an awkward silence, James and Logan just sat there, tapping the carpet and their eyes wandering around the room. "You wanna play truth or dare?" Logan asked breaking the silence. "Huh?" James asked. "Well it's kinda too quiet. Truth or dare always is an ice breaker, so do you wanna play?" Logan asked smiling. James nodded and began

"Truth or dare?" James asked with a smirk on his face.

"Truth" Logan said smiling

"Are You a Virgin?"

"Yes….I still am."

James was shocked, "You've never had sex?"

"Well not exactly, see I was at this party and these two really hot guys got drunk and well, I sucked their dicks, but other than that no." Logan said smiling

"Oh…Well I pick truth." James said contently

"Have you ever had a gay experience?" Logan asked smiriking

"Umm….Yeah," James said blushing

"REALLY! TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Logan yelled practically bouncing up and down.

"It happened at a singing camp I went to, it was about when I was 14. There was this boy who was my friend, but I kinda started liking him, his name was Sky and he was Italian, short black hair, nice body, as tall as me when I was 14 so about 5 foot, 8, and he always smelt like Cuda Body Spray, the good kind. Well he lived in Indiana and I lived in Minnesota at the time. So on the last day of Camp before he got into the taxi, he kissed me, and it wasn't just a peck on the cheek, it was a full frontal make out. We haven't lost touch yet."James admitted to the other boy.

"AWWWWWWWWW!" Logan said smiling.

"So Truth or Dare Logan?"

"Ummm…Truth"

"Who was your first gay kiss?"

"Umm….it was this boy I meet and hung out with, his name was Noah. I was 16, he was about five feet, 7 inches, blonde, blue eyes, sexy body, and he was so sweet and cute. Well we were talking and I was confessing to him that I was gay and that I had a crush on him. At first he looked like he wanted nothing to do with me, when he wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me into my first kiss. He was also my first boyfriend." Logan finished with a sigh.

"Cool," James said with a disappointed look on his face. He wanted to be Logan's first kiss. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure I guess." Logan said with a weird look on his face

"Is there any other gay boys in our school?"

"Yes, there is" Logan said smiling

"SERIOUSLY! Who?" James said with a giant surprise face on.

"You know that football player Kendall? Yeah he's hooking up with that one dude, Carlos."

"How do you know this?" James asked smiling.

"Well one day I left school, when suddenly I remembered I left my history book in my locker. So when I went inside to get it, Mrs. Collins asked me if I could close and lock the closet in the band room, so after I got my book I went to band room to lock the door when I heard a weird moan coming from inside the room where the band kept their instruments, I peeked in through the little window that every door has in this school and I saw Carlos, naked, bent over with his hands pushed up against the wall, and Kendall trusting his cock in and out of Carlos's ass. Kendall kept moaning "Yeah you like that?" and Carlos was jacking himself off while moaning "Faster Kendall faster"….It was literally the hottest moment of my life!" Logan said with a smile on his face.

"It was the hottest moment of your life?" James said smirking. "Are you sure about that?" He said as he began to edge closer and closer to Logan.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFTHANGER! Hope you guys and GIrlz will stick for the final chapter! Chapter 3!**


End file.
